Lover's Revenge
by NightsDelight
Summary: Friends are forever. Then again, so is love. When Rose is faced with two paths, which will she take- The path of her Undead lover? Or the path of her Needy Bondmate? With her heart and Lissa's life on the line, it's time to make the ultimate Decision.
1. Prolouge

**Hey, this is **_**BreathIfYouFindDimitriHot**_** (Neha) and **_**666Black Fire666 **____**(Izz). We decided AGES ago that we were gunna write a fanfic together, and well, here it is! So enjoy!**_

___**Disclaimer: Izz and Neha do not own Vampire Academy (at least not in the waking world)**_

**SPOILER ALERT: This takes place in Blood Promise, when Dimitri is holding Rose prisoner in Russia.**

**Rose's POV**

I cried out in pain. Pain. That's all I felt. But not just any pain; it was excruciating, it was agonizing, it was, going away?

Numbness came over me, washing away the pain. I lay there in complete bliss, never wanting it to stop. My breathing grew heavy as I tipped my head back and let the buzz of endorphins spread through my body. My eyelids were heavy and I felt so relaxed, I completely let go and drifted away.

**Dimitri's POV**

Her chest rose slightly but evenly with every breath she took.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and continued to watch her in her peaceful slumber.

We would be perfect together, the most powerful leaders the Strigoi world would ever know. The Moroi wouldn't stand a chance – not that those selfish creatures deserved it. Our rise to power would be fast, even faster than Galina's.

Ah, Galina.

She had been good to me; more so than anyone and killing her wasn't something I particularly wanted to do. However, there was a difference between wanting to do something, and needing to do something.

Galina was an obstacle who had to be removed. I was raised and trained to remove obstacles and so was Rose. I glanced back down at her, sweeping the pad of my thumb across her cheek.

"Sleep well, Roza," I whispered.

**Lissa's POV**

"Truth or dare?"

I paused for a moment, trying to decide which to choose.

"Truth," I answered Avery, as I came to my conclusion. "Yeah, definitely truth."

She chewed on her lip, looking thoughtful. I watched, amused as her eyes lit up.

"Okay, do you still miss Rose?"

I pondered her question. It was one that I didn't really have an instant answer to because truthfully, I hadn't actually thought about Rose in quite a while. Thinking about an answer to the question made me realise my true answer.

"No," I told her honestly. "I don't. I mean, I still love her and all but . . . I don't actually know. I'm still hurt that she chose someone over me. We've been best friends for twelve, almost thirteen years, Ave, how could she do that to me? She knew him for like, less than a year!" I wailed out the last bit, not caring that I had started slurring at some point through my speech.

Avery reached out and put a gentle hand on my forearm. "She's stupid," she told me, her grey eyes boring intensely but softly into my own jade green ones. "Forget her, Liss. She's not worth it. It's her loss. You are the nicest, sweetest, prettiest and smartest person I have ever met. Any sane person would love you."

I tried to smile at her through my teary eyes. It probably looked more like a grimace.

"But even Christian left me! I think I'm the problem . . ." I trailed off and let my tears trail down my face.

Avery sighed and handed me another drink. "You know what, Liss? Let's just forget about it. Christian's an idiot and Rose is a slut. Now, let's have some fun, Babe!"

My tears began to dry a little as I nodded, releasing a real smile this time. Avery was a God-sent. She was like the best friend I never had. I mean, I had Rose but if she was such a good friend, why'd she leave me? No, Avery would never do that. She'd never do anything to hurt me. She actually cared about me.

A wicked grin painted itself on Avery's lips. "Good. How about we go pay your smoking hot cousin a visit, aye?" She let out a low wolf whistle. "I'm running low on booze."

**Christian's POV**

I was sitting at the back of the classroom as usual. But now there was an empty seat beside me, it was just like before. Christian Ozera: the strigoi-wannabe.

The only reason some people even used to look at me, was because I was with Lissa, hell, they were probably only looking at Lissa. But now, it was as if I was invisible again, so far even the teacher had managed to completely ignore me.

Lissa. She told me she loved me. Lying Bitch. Where was she now? Probably skipping classes getting drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if she was getting busy with Aaron this very second. I wish I could blame it all on someone else, but I should have seen it coming. You know, I really thought Lissa was different, but she was just like all the other royals; only concerned with herself.

I mean it's bad enough that Lissa left me, but how could she just dismiss Rose like she did? When Adrian told us that he'd seen bite marks on Rose's neck, Lissa did nothing, nothing except go party with Avery, her new best friend.

I don't know what to think about Rose, she went off to Russia to kill Belikov, now she's got bite marks on her neck – fresh bite marks – that she wouldn't say anything about. What if it was Belikov? What of Rose is dead? Lissa and Rose were friends for years and now Lissa is too busy bonding with Avery to give a damn about Rose. She was practically replacing everyone around her.

Rose wasn't a good enough best friend for her! She was just a Guardian. I wasn't a good enough boyfriend for her! I'm just a crazy psycho. No, the last Dragomir is much too important for dhampir's and nutjobs.

"Christian!" the teacher was calling my name. I looked up, I hadn't realised how deep into my thoughts I'd been.

"Yes Miss?" I asked, trying to sound as though I'd been paying attention.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Great! What a time for her to acknowledge me, she must have realised I wasn't listening.

"Can you repeat the question?" a few people laughed at me and the teacher frowned.

"No, let's test your listening skills." This teacher was such a bitch

"Umm... seven?" I guessed. A few more people laughed.

"Wrong" smirked the teacher. I sighed and went back to my daydreams of setting Lissa on fire.

**Abe's POV**

_Where was she?_

It had been weeks since anyone had seen Rose. Maybe even months. She had promised me that she would leave Baia, and so far it appeared that she had. But that didn't mean that she gone back St. Vladimir's Academy, hell she may not have even gone back to the U.S.

I ran a hand through my mussed hair and sighed. _Why hadn't I been more specific when I'd given her my bargain terms?_

I'd failed. Both as a father and a lover. I'd promised Janine that I would take care of her daughter. _Our_ daughter. Apparently, I wasn't doing a very good job seeing as I had _no_ idea where the hell she was.

I stood up and took to pacing around again.

"Mr. Mazur?"

My head snapped up at my Guardian, Pavel's call.

"Yes? Any news on her whereabouts?"

Pavel shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no one's seen her. The last person to see her was Lord Adrian Ivashkov."

"Ivashkov?" Finally, a sliver of hope.

"Yes, Sir. I contacted her academy back in Montana. The dhampir boy – her friend – Castile told me that the last person to contact her was Lord Ivashkov. His discovery was rather . . . disturbing."

My eyes narrowed as I focused on Pavel. "What discovery?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "That's not impor-"

"The hell it isn't! Tell me what you know," I snarled at him. He visibly swallowed and took a shaky breath. No doubt he was fearing for the health of his kneecaps.

"She . . . she was last seen with wounds on her neck."

"What kind of wounds?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bite marks, Sir. Vampire bite marks."

**Adrian's POV**

My eye's snapped open and I found myself on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles. I'd drunk every bit of alcohol I had, except the vodka. I couldn't drink the vodka.

And I couldn't escape the dreams. I mean sure, I could block aura's and stuff, but everyone has dreams. And I'm not talking about dreams I can control, these are really more like nightmares.

I couldn't save Rose, no one could, I doubt she even wanted to be saved. And it's my fault. I gave her the money to go to Russia. I was the one who failed to find out where she was. And I am the reason she's probably dead, or worse...

Every time I closed my eyes I saw the bite marks on her neck. I saw her eye's stare into mine; redder than blood.

I couldn't stand up, but God, I needed more booze. Usually I'm stocked up but I think Avery had had made herself at home.

Avery. She wasn't Rose, but she was fun. Rose never really cared for me; she's always been obsessed with that Belikov.

Rose is being selfish; she left me and Lissa to go find Belikov. He's gone, she should have just stayed, I could have made her happy. Avery was there for Lissa when Rose wasn't. Avery is here now.

The vodka was just sitting there. Staring at me. Stupid vodka. Why did I have to import my vodka from Russia? Stupid Russia.

While I was muttering to myself about never importing vodka again, my phone starting ringing. Unfortunately, the sound wasn't coming from my pocket; it was coming from under the couch. Damn thing must have slide under.

I missed the call and almost got my hand stuck only to discover that the number was private. Weird.

I dialled a number that I had memorised.

"Hey, this is Rose, I can't come to the phone right now, but, uh, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Unless of course, I'm avoiding you. Poka!"

I sighed. A small part of me had hoped that it was Rose who had called me, but I knew it wasn't. I'd lost Rose.

So I called Avery.

**To all those people who read to the end – Thankyou and Please Review! Another chapter is on the way!**


	2. Uprising

**Hey, this is **___**Neha and Izz**______**again! We are planning to update every week, just a little late this week.**_

___**Disclaimer: Izz and Neha do not own Vampire Academy...yet...mwhahaha**_

___**Disclaimer 2: Izz and Neha do not own Twilight, thank the stars!**_

**Rose POV**

I waited silently from the shadows as I waited for night to fall on Novosibirsk. The sun was setting and the darkness was closing in, but it wasn't fast enough.

I was impatient. I wanted to go. But as Dimitri constantly reminded me; impatience was a thing that could get you killed. It was best to wait for the opportune moment.

So I waited.

When it was finally dark I stepped out from the shadows and into the street light. Anyone who would have seen me walking along the road would have seen a young girl dressed in black, with long dark hair creating shadows around her face, hiding her eyes. What most people wouldn't have seen was the blood stains down her front.

I turned a corner and came out on a busy street. I lights were much brighter here, so I had to be careful to keep my head down. I didn't want to be recognised.

I stood hidden in the crowd, always keeping one eye on a particular club.

I watched as a young couple came out. The girl looked about my age, but the guy looked older and he was much taller. The guy had his arm around the girl and he was talking to her. It was obvious they were tourists.

I followed them as they walked, keeping my footsteps silent. I didn't know exactly where they were going but from what I could pick up they were staying in a hotel somewhere around here.

I followed them away from the crowds, staying a good distance behind. I smiled to myself; they were just where I wanted them. Keeping to the shadows, I started to laugh. It wasn't a friendly laugh, but it wasn't an evil laugh either.

"What was that?" asked the girl, turning around. I couldn't quite catch her accent, Australian maybe?

"I didn't hear anything" said the guy. His arm was still over the girl, but it was more protective now; he was worried.

They kept walking, a bit faster now.

"I'm going to kill you!" I sang slowly.

"Did you hear that!" shouted the girl.

"Yeah, but don't worry baby, I'll protec-"

He was cut off when I jumped out of the shadows and covered his mouth with my hand and bit into his neck. The girl screamed. I hate it when they scream.

I dropped the guy. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that the endorphins had already kicked in and he was in perfect bliss.

"As you can see" I shouted at her, revealing my fangs and glaring at her with my red eyes "He's clearly not in pain. Now, if you promise to sit there quietly and watch, I won't hurt you. Understand?"

She nodded and watched as I picked up the guy and bit into him again. I heard the girl whimper, but I ignored her. The guy's warm blood slide down my throat and I loved it as much as he loved the endorphins.

The feeling of taking a life. Of drinking his life away. It was amazing; it made me feel so much stronger. I think one of my favourite things was that I knew he was enjoying it. That he was enjoying me killing him.

When I finished I dumped his body on the ground and turned to face the girl. Blood was dripping off my chin and I was covered in blood.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" she cried.

"Trust me," I smiled. "This won't hurt a bit."

**Dimitri POV**

Six more hours.

Just six more hours and it would all be over. No more sneaking around in the light, no more lying, no more planning in secret, but best of all, no more Galina. We would finally be rid of her – no longer under her control.

I leaned back, kicking my feet up on the desk as my hands rested behind my head. Now all we had to do was wait for the sun to rise. But I still had six hours to kill. Killing people was an easy deed for me, but time? That was an entirely new story.

I'd already re-read my western novels enough times to lose interest in them and the only other books lying around this place were the 'Twilight' series that Galina had taken to reading. Rose had told me that she'd seen the movie once, apparently it had to do with vampires.

Vampires that sparkled in the sun.

Don't get me wrong, I was very open-minded. I supposed I had to be with all the bizarre things that had happened to Rose as a dhampir, but honestly, sparkling vampires? I'd rather scratch myself with a silver stake than sparkle.

So basically, reading wasn't an option right now. My other usual option was Rose. Turning strigoi may have changed us in a lot of ways, but the connection between us still stayed the same. Conversing with her was still light and easy. Unfortunately for me, I'd sent her out to go hunting while I stayed back and figured out the rest of out plan. Feeding wasn't too much of an issue for me at the moment seeing as I had already fed this morning but I wanted Rose be strong for the fight.

Our plan was quite simple really. Galina would be up in her room, watching Twilight with Rose when I would bust the door down and attack. While I distracted her, Rose would try to cuff her. Galina couldn't take both of us on at once. Once she was cuffed, Rose would carefully fling her out into the sunlight, making sure that the sunlight didn't touch either her or me.

Like I said, simple.

If anyone else knew about what Rose and I had planned, they probably would have thought we attempting the impossible. It wasn't the idea of bringing Galina down that was impossible, it was the idea of having Rose help me.

After weeks of being Strigoi, the others still underestimated Rose because of how much trouble she had with the transition. Unable to seek the sunlight anymore, nor feel her best friend's emotions in her head, Rose had in a way gone crazy. She hadn't been able to handle it for quite some time at the beginning. It was only my continuous urging and complete faith and support that got her through it in the end. She was way past her issues now but the others still didn't take her seriously. After tonight they would see Rose for what she truly was:

Powerful.

**Galina POV**

"Ohmigosh!" I squealed out to no one in particular. I couldn't help it; I was just so excited. Rose had asked of she could watch Twilight with me tonight. Tonight would be the first time someone would watch it with me. At first I had to keep up the act of being a tough ass leader by acting uninterested but I realised she actually was genuine once she began rambling on about being Team Jacob. Personally, I'm Team Jacob. I knew that Rose would keep my Twilight fascination a secret because she was in the same boat as me.

I loaded the six-disc DVD player with Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse and began fluffing up my pillows. A knock on the door pulled at my attention.

"Who's there?" I called out, making sure to use my cold tone.

"It's Rose. We're still watching Twilight, yeah?"

"Yes! Of course! Come in!"

She walked in, closing the door behind. Smiling, she came over to me and handed me some fabric. I looked up at her confused.

"It's a Team Jacob shirt," she explained. "A bit like mine."

I glanced down at her attire for the first time. She wore a black T-shirt with 'Team Jacob – Because dogs are better than the dead' written on it. Next to the text was a werewolf, howling into the sky. Her bottoms were just a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"I hope the dead part doesn't offend you, Galina," Rose spoke up. I turned my attention back to her and smiled in a way that I knew my fangs would show a bit.

"Not at all, Rose. I'll tell you a secret, I'd take being a werewolf over being a vampire any day."

Rose smiled. "Me too."

After I changed into the T-shit Rose gave me, we settled on my bed and began out Twilight marathon. It was about two-thirds through the first movie when my door burst open. Alarmed, I stumbled up at full Strigoi speed but I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Dimitri flung himself at me, throwing a right hook at me. I only just managed to block weakly, letting him gain the upper hand. What the hell was going on? And why wasn't Rose helping me?  
"Rose!" I yelled out before dodging a punch and sending a roundhouse kick.

From the corned of my eye I saw Rose approaching me. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank evilness she was doing something. Knowing Rose had my back, I turned my focus fully onto Dimitri. That bastard. I really had taught him well.

As I pulled back my fist to punch him, something clicked around my other wrist. I looked down quickly and felt something snap around my other wrist.

Handcuffs.

Rose had fucking put handcuffs on me – and not the kinky kind either. She rapidly applied some duct tape across my lips. I looked up to her questioningly, feeling betrayed. I had been nothing but good to her.

She grinned at me wickedly before going to stand beside Dimitri who slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his neck. Dimitri grinned down at her.

"Good job, Roza," he told and pressed his lips to hers.

I struggled in my cuffs, trying to break through them. They must have been unique ones because I usually had no trouble breaking out cuffs.

"So what now?" Rose asked Dimitri.

"Now, we get to watch her burn in the sun," he told her with a wicked grin that matched him perfectly.

"Cool."

**Tasha POV**

Love.

Such an ugly word filled with malice and bitterness. I wasn't like this before, but after Lissa told me about his secret affair, I wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard. Why would he something like that? I'd known Dimka such a long time, and I also knew that he wasn't a fool.

Rose must have seduced him, I decided. I'll admit, she had a great body and knowing her, she probably used it for her advantage. All dhampir girls did, it was in there blood.

I shook myself out of my annoying thoughts. I so didn't need to be focusing on my crush and his stupid – and not to mention illegal - little affair. Instead, I focused on the five coloured ribbons hanging from my ceiling. Red, aqua, violet, yellow and green.

Focusing my energy, I flicked my wrist out towards the first ribbon – the red one. Flames engulfed it wholly and within seconds, the ribbon ceased to exist. I grinned for a moment before moving onto the next ribbon. When all of them had been burned, I stepped back and collapsed on my leather couch. It had only been five ribbons but the energy and focus needed to burn them so accurately was ridiculous. It was the price I had to pay if I was to keep practicing my magic.

I was worried about Dimka, so, so insanely worried. He may not have been the first man that I had fallen in love with, but he had been one of them. I was mad at him, definitely, but I still worried even though he wasn't my priority anymore.

At the moment, Christian was my priority and perhaps Lissa too. I wouldn't allow anything happen to either of them. No one was to harm them – not even Dimka. He was one of the reasons that I had taken to practicing offensive magic more often.

Dimka was good as a Guardian; better than anyone else I had ever known so being Strigoi would have made him so much better. I knew Dimka and I knew that he would return. He would be back to take Lissa - The last Dragomir - but Dimka had forgotten one thing . . .

I wouldn't let him.

**Eddie POV**

I knocked on the door. I felt kind of awkward with the flowers and chocolate I was holding.

"Come in!" shouted a voice I knew and loved.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, Mia!" I shouted.

"Eddie!" Mia came running into the room. "Aww, you bought flowers!"

"And chocolate," I added.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" she asked me. We had previously planned to go into the closest town and see a new movie.

"I dunno if I feel like going out anymore. Can't we just hang here?"

Mia frowned. "No, my dad will be home soon. Why don't you wanna go? What's wrong?"

"I just feel really tired," I sighed "I mean, we're doing field experience at the Academy and I'm supposed to stick with Lissa, but half the time I can't even find her, because she's run off with Avery. I've had like five detentions for not 'protecting' her. And she doesn't even care about getting me into trouble," I paused and looked down. "I thought we were friends."

Mia looked at me, no longer smiling.

"Then there's Rose," I told her, "The last time anyone heard from her, she had those bite marks and that was ages ago."

"I've heard that they're going to pronounce Rose as dead if she doesn't get back by graduation," said Mia, barely whispering

"Graduation," I sighed.

"You'll be fine," Mia told me. "No, you'll be better than fine, you'll be great, fantastic!"

"Doubt it. I hardly do any training anymore."

"You do lots of training."

"Not enough." I shook head

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A night out! Come on, it'll be fun!" laughed Mia

I smiled. "A night out, or a night out with you."

"A night out with me" she sang. "To just get away from all that stress."

Mia started rubbing my shoulders.

"And maybe later," she whispered in ear, "We can have some fun of our own."

She kissed me, and I couldn't help but to kiss her back.

"Okay, I give in! I'll go," I laughed. "But on one condition."

"Let's hear it."

"We're going to a drive in movie."

**Janine POV**

"Okay, thanks. Well, call me if you find anything new," I sighed as I hung up the phone.

Who could have guessed that losing my daughter would bring Abe and I closer together.

Abe had called me to tell me that no one under the name 'Rose Hathaway' had boarded a flight back to the US. I wasn't sure how Abe had found that out, but I was guessing it was illegal.

I sat back down on my bed, I couldn't believe it. I was spending my day off worrying about my daughter. I was practically forced to take a break. I didn't want a break; they give you time to think. When I'm working I only think about my job, it was part of the reason I - as Rose would put it – "shipped her away".

I wasn't worried about Rose. I had no idea where she was, but it wasn't the first time and I guessed it wouldn't be the last. The last time Rose decided to go off on her own she took Lissa with her; which was an incredibly stupid and dangerous idea. At least this time she decided not to endanger the last Dragomir.

Then there was the bite marks. No one knew exactly how she got them. But I had a good idea. Rose had gotten sick of being responsible, not that she was ever very good at it. Rose had become a blood-whore. A worthless, selfish blood-whore. I was so ashamed. My daughter was a blood-whore.

There were other possibilities of course. She could have been attacked by Strigoi, she could be Strigoi.

Secretly, I hoped she was dead. I know how cruel that sounds, but as a mother and a respected guardian I would much rather Rose be dead, than for her to be a blood-whore or a Strigoi.

I wish I could go after Rose but it would have meant ignoring my duties as a guardian. If I did that, I would be no better than Rose.

**We don't write for reviews, but they are nice. **

**Also, can you please review to tell us which POV's you liked best so we know which ones to write for future chapters!**


	3. Planning, Preparing and Potentials

**Hey, it's Izz and Neha again. I know last time we said we'd be updating every week, but that isn't working too well; so if not every week, then every fortnight. If you are at all interested at why, we were late the reasons are: Assignments, Lack of internet/communication, and the good old excuse "Can't Be Bothered" But we've finally put it together, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Isabelle and Neha do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. However; characters that are not from the books are completely our own. **

**Rose POV**

I walked into the nightclub with Dimitri's arm around my waist.

The music almost knocked me off my feet, but I managed to stay upright. As a dhampir, I'd always thought club music was loud, but with my new strigoi hearing I was practically blown off my feet the first time I'd gone in a club.

The room was poorly lit but I could still see fine. I could see the dance floor full of drunken people. I could see the tables full of laughing friends and I could see the middle aged man hitting on one of the barmaids.

Even from a distance I could smell the alcohol on him; he was obviously drunk. There was one scent that was even stronger than the alcohol. The blood.

I could hear it, pumping through their veins. I could see it, pulsing in their necks. I wanted to feel it sliding down my throat. I wanted to taste it, to take a bite, to take a life.

"No killing" Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my head. He must have known what I was thinking.

I looked up at him, if it weren't for my eyes, I would have looked innocent and helpless.

"Just one" I whispered.

"No," he growled at me. "You can feed later, we have work to do."

I made a face and pulled away from Dimitri. I walked over to the bar and sat by myself on one of the stools. True I wasn't killing tonight, but I still had prey to find. I'd learnt that if you wait long enough, your prey will come to you.

I watched as Dimitri disappeared in the crowd. I knew he'd be keeping an eye on me, but like he said; we had work.

After a while one of the barmaids slide a drink over to me. I looked up and pretending to look surprised.

"It's from the guy over there" she said, nodding her head towards the other side of the bar before leaving to serve more customers.

I turned to see a young man, about twenty, wave at me. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. I picked up my drink and went to sit down beside him.

"This from you?" I asked him, indicating to the drink.

"You like?" he smiled.

I smiled back at him, careful to keep my fangs hidden. I wasn't too worried about my eyes, the darkness made them look dark brown.

"Who was that dude you walked in with? He asked. He had tried to sound casual, but it was obvious he was curious.

"My boyfriend" I told him playfully.

"Oh," he sighed, disappointed, "You have a boyfriend."

I nodded. "But I've always though two guys is better than one"

"What?" he was confused.

I used his confusion as an advantage and kissed him. He looked back at me, first he was shocked, and then he got it.

We talked for a while, his name was Daniel, he was a mechanic, he was on holidays, he loved action movies etc. All pretty boring stuff.

I pretended to be interested, nodding and agreeing with the things he said.

"So, what about you?" he finally asked me.

"Me?" I asked acting shocked

"Yeah! Tell me about yourself!"

"Well, I have a nice little apartment a few blocks away" I sung in his ear

"Huh"

"Maybe we could go there" I whispered, hardly believing how slow this guy was.

"Oh!"

The cab ride to the small apartment Dimitri had gotten was short, although not short enough. Daniel managed to fit in a painfully boring story about a fishing trip he'd once taken.

"You know, I think we could be good friends" said Daniel as I opened the door.

I turned around to face Daniel. Now that we were here I could finally get down to business.

"I don't need friends," I told him. "I need soldiers."

His face was in shock when I grabbed hold of him and bit into his neck. First he resisted, and then the endorphins kicked in.

I pushed Daniel away from me. He landed on the ground and his smile faded when he realised I was no longer pumping endorphins into him.

He was an idiot and extremely annoying, but his blood tasted delicious, then again, it could have just been all the alcohol in his system.

I used my nail to make a cut on my wrist, and then I forced my wrist to Daniels mouth.

When he'd had enough blood he fell asleep. I dragged him out the back room, along with the other humans we'd been turning; there were about 6 of them.

When they turned they would feed in Novosibirsk before going back to headquarters.

Our army was growing fast, soon we would attack.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza and I walked into the Nightingale, arms wrapped around each other.

Music blared loudly, making me internally wince. You could be a Strigoi for years and never get over just how amplified some sound were. Although our hearing was usually an advantage, in times like this it was well . . . I guess you could say it was a pain in the zhopa. Beside me, Roza flinched a little too. She must have had it worse than me.

The air surrounding us smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarettes, but you didn't really need the tainted air to tell you that. All you had to do was take one look around at the intoxicated people stumbling around the dance floor and everywhere else in general.

Roza stiffened beside me, and immediately I knew what she was thinking.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "No killing," I warned.

She looked up at me, taking on a pathetically innocent expression. "Just one," she whispered.

"No. You can feed later, we have work to do."

She made a face at me and wondered over to the bar whilst I managed to worm my way through the throngs of people to the back exit.

Fixing my sight on Roza, I settled against the wall – this may take while. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take too long for men to start hitting on her. One actually had the guts to send her a drink, while the other mass of men ogled at her. It was frustrating really. Having so many males mentally undressing the woman I loved and watching her openly flirt with them. I would be glad when all this was over.

After a while of flirting, Roza got up and headed to the main exit, the man who had bought her a drink was following not far behind her. A small growl escaped my lips. I knew Roza wasn't going to sleep with him or anything, but the thought of the two alone in a small, confined cab was enough for me to want to slam my hands down his throat and begin to rip and claw at him organs – killing him from the inside out.

Instead, I pushed myself of the wall and walked over to a girl who sat alone at the bar. I slid into the seat beside her.

"Hey," I called to her, trying to gain her attention.

She glanced over at me and her eyes began to slide down my body, resting at an uncomfortable place. I studied her briefly. She had deep black hair that fell is slight waves just below her shoulder, a heart shaped face with soft looking lips and light green eyes. If it weren't for her eyes and missing scars, she looked a lot like an old friend of mine. Tasha Ozera.

I extended my hand towards her. "Dimitri Belikov."

She placed her hand in mine. "Olivia. Or Liv, rather."

"At you service, Liv," I told her, kissing her hand before letting it go.

She smiled at me, looking dazed. "You new here? I don't think I've seen you much here."

I shrugged. "I drop by occasionally. My girlfriend likes the music here," I half-lied. It was true that Roza liked the music here. She just hated that it was loud. Olivia's face fell noticeably at the mention of my girlfriend.

"Oh. Where is she now?"

"Around. I like to give her freedom."

Olivia began grinning again. "I like a man who gives space. Anyway, you into trying new things?"

I shrugged again. "Sometimes. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I could hook up sometime."

My mouth fell open. Didn't she hear that I had a girlfriend? Time to remind her.

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" I told her. My voice sound quite disgusted, similar to how I felt.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she waved her arm. "She could join us."

I think I may have just had a heart attack if my heart still worked. Was this woman really that cheap?

Apparently, she didn't notice my expression and went on. "It's actually rather fun. Your girlfriend would enjoy it, as would you. Are you free this weekend?"

My face didn't change from the incredulous/disgusted look. "You do realise you just offered to sleep with a female?"

She waved her hand again. "Don't worry. She won't feel left out. I'm into both sexes."

My mouth fell open again. "I . . . I'm sorry. I have to go. And I think I'll have to pass on you offer, thanks." And so, I scurried out of there as soon as I could. There was no doubt that she would have turned Strigoi easily, but she wouldn't have been much use if Roza killed her as soon as she started spewing out her sexual fantasies. Yuck.

I shook my head once I'd emerged into the fresh air. Maybe I'd have more luck at bingo night.

**Viktoria POV**

I looked up at the door as Sonya came in. She was home early and looking miserable.

"Hey, Sonya. Are you okay?" I asked her.

She took in a deep breath and covered her eyes with her hand, when she lowered her hand I saw that her eyes watering. "Could you please get the others?" She sank into a chair with her head hanging low.

"Sure."

When we were all gathered in the kitchen - excluding Paul and Zoya - Sonya looked up at us.

"Do you guys remember Vladimir Ivanov?" she asked us

"Didn't he go to the same school as," Karolina paused, " As Dimitri?"

"Yeah, he was as arrogant as a Royal" I commented, how could I not remember that stuck up jerk.

We all knew I was right, Vladimir was a jerk. He and Dimitri never liked each other in school. Vlad used to flirt with dhampir girls, if he got them to sleep with him; he would start rumours about them being blood whores. Dimitri punched Vlad in the face and gave him a black eye, he got in trouble but I think it was worth it. Vlad has hated Dimitri ever since.

I turned my attention back to Sonya, who was continuing.

"Well, he came into work today. He was boasting about some trip to Novosibirsk. But then he told me that he thinks he saw Dimitri –he doesn't know that, you know."

We nodded in understanding; Vladimir didn't know that Dimitri was dead, well Strigoi, but none of us ever talked about that so it was a little weird bringing it up.

"Anyway, he was saying that he always knew Dimitri was a bad guardian and that it was no surprise that he'd taken a holiday to hang with some girl."

"What girl?" Karolina and Mama asked at the same time.

"He said he saw Dimitri with a girl. A girl with long dark brown hair, about 5 foot 4, and a curvy figure, he was too far away to see if she was dhampir or human"

"Or Strigoi." I finished for her.

While Karolina and Mama both looked very upset, Babushka hadn't a thing.

I sat there, thinking, but not showing any emotion, just like Dimitri. Rose had killed lots of Strigoi, she knew how to defend herself, and I knew she'd rather die than become Strigoi. She could still be dhampir; maybe the girl Vlad saw wasn't even her. Maybe it was just some other girl.

Babushka put her hand on my shoulder. "Rose is dead." She confirmed.

"How can we be sure?" asked Mama

"I saw it in a dream."

Babushka's word silenced their questioning. They accepted that Rose was dead, and I knew I should too. But Rose wasn't dead, she was Strigoi and she was with Dimitri.

**Mia POV**

It's not that I hated flying, I just, didn't like take off very much. My ears popped and I felt sick. Once the plane was in the air I was fine, at least until landing. Thankfully, we weren't going to land for a while.

I couldn't wait to see Eddie. Graduation was coming up and I knew he would be nervous, not that he needed to be. Eddie was one of the best in his class.

Eddie doesn't like to talk about what happened in Spokane, but it defiantly changed him. He blamed himself for Mason's death. But really, it was as much my fault as it was his, more so in some cases. Eddie was barely able to stand up, he couldn't have changed anything in that state.

But I was fully conscious, sure I was starving, but so was Christian and without him we'd all be dead. I should've acted sooner, I could have saved Mason.

I'd managed to not go insane with hunger and kill my friends, I'd managed to help save Rose, I'd managed to get myself out of there safely, but I couldn't save Mason

I shook my head, returning to reality on the plane.

I hoped Tasha would be at Graduation, I wanted to show her some how much I'd been practising. I never would have thought that water would be much use against Strigoi, turns out it can be a pretty good distraction.

I wanted to know what was up with Lissa, last time she came to the Royal Court she was hanging around Avery Lazar, and she was totally not herself. Maybe losing Rose had done something to Lissa.

Rose. The one subject I had promised myself not to think about. Damn boring planes. I knew Eddie was worried about her, I knew Adrian was worried about her, and I was pretty sure Christian was worried about her. But the one person, who I expected to worry the most, doesn't seem to give a shit.

Lissa just seems happy to party, like Rose doesn't even exist. I think Avery has something to do with it, not that I'm going to say anything. Things have changed so much. We used to be happier, now everything is hard.

Lissa is partying with Avery, Eddie is obsessed with training, Christian has isolated himself from his friends, and Rose is somewhere in Russia, presumed dead.

When Eddie visits me, he's always tense. I've never really looked at everything like this; it's all rather depressing really. Plus Eddie has to worry about Graduation.

When Eddie graduates, he'll go away, unless he gets stationed at the Royal court, which would be really awesome. I've always been told that Moroi – Dhampir relationships never work. But I want to be with Eddie, I don't want him to go away.

**Avery POV**

"Crap," I muttered as I watched my paper wasp collide with Christian's face. Maybe aiming for him wasn't the smartest idea after all. He turned to face us, an angry scowl plastered on his face as the paper wasp erupted into flames. Damn.

"Hey, Liss, I'll be back in a sec, okay?" I asked, turning to face the Dragomir Princess.

Lissa smiled and nodded before taking another gulp of whatever alcohol she was drowning at the moment. "Yeah, go on. I'll be right here."

I tried to read Christian's aura as I began walking over to him. Muddy red, overlaid with a dirty brown. I knew from past experience that muddy red often symbolised a repelling anger and that dirty brown was often insecurity. That didn't explain much. Sure I had compelled Lissa to kiss Aaron but Christian was the one who decided to dump her. How the hell did he have any right to be angry? Reaching him, I did the first thing that I'd always wanted to do . . .

Slap him.

I just didn't expect him to anticipate my move. He caught my hand easily and I jerked it out of his grip, hissing.

"Don't ever touch me again," I spat.

He smirked. "Why? Your 'BFFL' royal over there loved me touching her," he replied snarky as ever, using air quotes of 'BFFL'. "Didn't she ever tell you? Oh yeah, she loved me doing the dirty with her. Bet you would too."

I looked at him with a disgusted expression. In truth, I wouldn't really mind having those hands travel down my spine, along my skin . . .

"I'm not here to hear about your disgusting never-going-to-happen-ever-fantasies."

His face turned serious again and he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"I want to know why you hate me."

"Seriously? You really need me to answer that?"

"Yes! Gosh, I wouldn't ask otherwise," I exclaimed in exasperation.

He still looked at me incredulously but opened his mouth to presumably answer me.

"Because," yep, I was right. "You just decide to come here one day with your stupid uptight, snob of a dad and ruin everything around me. You messed with my girlfriend everyday advising her to do stupid things. You took her away from m- "

"Hey, at least I'm here! What about her old friend? Huh? What about Rose? What about Rose leaving Lissa just to go hook up with her ex mentor/boyfriend? Why was it okay for Rose to advise Lissa? Why didn't you care about Rose taking Lissa away from you?" I screamed at him.

"Because you're not Rose! You never will be so stop trying. You may have wormed your way into Lissa's heart but not mine. And don't speak crap about Rose. She loved Lissa and looked after her all their lives, putting someone before her doesn't make Rose a bad person. It makes her a lover."

"Love is for weak people. I don't need love."

Christian snorted. "You wouldn't get it even if you wanted."

"I'm royal and not disgraced. I could get anything I wanted," I told him. He laughed.

"So, what? You're going to hire a prostitute? Nice, Avery, nice."

"No! You're just so . . . ugh! Just piss off, 'kay?"

His signature smirk reapplied itself to his face. "I'm not the one who shimmied my ass over here."

I turned to leave but twisted back at the last moment.

"Christian," I called. He glanced up. "Even if you don't agree, I think I'm being a pretty good Rose replacement."

He shook his head. "Growing out your hair and occasionally wearing contacts won't make you Rose, Avery. You'll need a heart for that."

**Jill POV**

"_From what I've heard, it's been going on a long time."  
"Well obviously. You don't just fall in love overnight."  
"Yeah, but this is Rose. It was probably just lust."  
"I reckon you boys are right. She was probably just after sex. He was really hot, after all."  
"I totally agree! Even I'd like to do him!"  
"Oh course, you would. You'll screw anything that looks good."_

Rolling my eyes, I continued walking corridors. The rumors had been going on for weeks now, and I was pretty sick of them. Seriously, what the hell was Lissa's problem? This was her best friend. How could anyone start talking such shit about their own best friend?

Christian was smart to have dumped her. She didn't deserve him – or Rose for that matter. Even Guardian Belikov was lucky to be saved from being her Guardian. Lissa was selfish, of she couldn't have things her way, no one could. It was just so infuriating.

Seeing an empty Coke bottle off at my left, I went out of my way to kick it. And then kick it again. And again . . .  
I let my head fall back down as I continued to walk. I wondered how Rose was doing. Christian told me he'd give me updates, but he hadn't actually heard that much about her either.

Thinking back, it was kind of obvious that Rose and Guardian Belikov had a thing for each other. She'd told me that they hung out together but I bet that that wasn't all that they did. I wasn't judging them, no. They were cute together. She'd look at him with awe and in return have him look at her with adoration. His tall, powerful frame complemented her petite body perfectly. Like I said, they were cute together.

This whole situation was messed up. Lissa was such a royal brat.

I hope she died.

**Thanks for reading to the end! (In case you didn't notice the chapters keep getting bigger.) **

**Anyway, please review, we like reviews, but we don't write for them. And either tell us which POV's you like best or vote on our poll, which can be found on our profile.**

_Russian Translations_

_Zhopa –Ass_

_Babushka - Grandmother_


End file.
